


Love It If We Made It

by Mohnsted_klayley



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mohnsted_klayley/pseuds/Mohnsted_klayley
Summary: What would happen if Cassandra and Allie Pressman never hated Harry Bingham? What if they were actually friends? Best friends even? Read to find out what happened when high school is around the corner and everything changes for this trio.  Some feeling will be discovered. Hope you enjoy! X





	1. Chapter 1 (Aged 7/8)

Believe it or not, there was once a time where Harry Bingham and the Pressman sisters got along. Not only did they get along, they were practically inseparable. The trio first met at Cassandra and Allies cousin Campbell's house. It was Campbell's 8th birthday and his parents had organised a party much to his dismay. 

Campbell had always been a different child growing up. He was always quite mean to the kids in his grade and no one wanted to be his friend. That was until Harry came along. Harry didn't mind that Campbell could be a mean to him sometimes he just wanted a friend to look out for him.

Harry was first to arrive at Campbell's house. The two played in the back garden until Campbell's brother Sam informed them that Cassandra and Allie had arrived.

Campbell never liked his cousins. He was always horrible to them, like he was to most people. Harry had seen the two girls at school but never talked to them. He had no friends other than Campbell so he thought he should take a chance and introduce himself when Campbell wasn't looking.

"H-Hi, I'm Harry. You're Campbell's cousins right?" Harry asked nervously.

Cassandra was the first to speak, Allie hiding behind her older sister nervously. "Yeah. We've seen you at school right? I'm Cassandra and this is-"

"Allie. I know" Harry interrupted her.

Allie blushed. Getting nervous Harry left the two sisters to go play tag with Jason.

As the afternoon went on Allie found herself talking to her cousin Sam. Sam had a rough childhood. He was starting to loose his hearing which was hard enough without his older brother constantly ridiculing him. 

They two kids chat was interrupted when Campbell charged at the two on his new bike meaning to scare his little brother Sam but accidentally hitting Allie causing her to fall to the ground.

In an flash Harry ran over to Allie checking if she was okay. The 7 year old girl was bleeding and crying hysterically.

"Allie Oh My- Shit are you okay? What did he do?"

Allie was too focused on herself to notice they young boys swearing. "Campbell, he was riding his bike and must have forgotten to break"

Harry marched right up to Campbell outraged, well as outraged as an eight year old boy can be, and demanded that he apologize to Allie.

This was the first time anyone other than Cassandra had stood up for Allie and it felt good. Cassandra came running out of the house immediately followed by her mother and Campbell's mother. Campbell got a stern talking to but everyone knew him acting up like this would never change.

Cassandra ran straight over to Allie who was still sitting on the ground beside a worried looking Sam.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you. This is all my fault" She said getting worked up very quickly. Allie had been told from a very young age that worry like this was not good for Cassandra's heart so tried her best to calm her sister down.

" No no no. Everything's fine see" Allie stood up as she said this. "And besides my new friend Harry was here. He helped me" She said pointing over to the boy.

"Oh is that right? Well then I suppose we'll have to keep him around then" Cassandra said, throwing one arm around her sister and the other around their new friend Harry.

 

 

A/N- Story will get a lot more interesting as it goes on I promise;)

I'm going to put the ages at the top of the chapters for some chapters just so it all makes sense.


	2. Chapter 2- Aged 11/12

It was a few years on from their first encounter and Harry and Allie had become insuperable. It was the last night of summer. Harry had was going into seventh grade the next day having already been in middle school a year and Allie was about to go into middle school for the very first time.

Allie was always a worrier. She worried about Cassandra, she worried about her mom and dad when she heard shouting from the office, she worried about Harry when he would come over to her house crying, unable to breath because of some problems at home. Tonight's worry was about middle school. Harry just laughed at her.

"Harry stop it's not funny! What if everyone hates me? What if all my friends get new friends and leave me behind? What if everyone just see's me as Cassandras annoying little sister? Or your annoying friend? What do I do?" Harry took a deep breath.

"Okay Al, first your gonna breath because it's really not that big of a deal. No one will see you as 'Cassandras annoying sister' or as 'my annoying friend'. They'll see you as Allie and that's all you need. Besides you have plenty of friends, Will, Sam, Gwen. You'll be fine and if your not you have me, Cassandra and Kelly. Stop worrying!" 

Allie took in all this information and her breathing returned to normal. She was grateful she had Harry still in her life. Him and Cassandra had started to drift apart when they went into middle school although neither of them would tell her why.

"Okay thanks Harry. Speaking of Kelly..." Allie started to tease. 

"Oh shut up!" Harry said and threw a pillow off the couch at her.

Harry had a crush on a girl in his grade, Kelly Aldrich. Honestly Allie didn't blame him. She was beautiful, not just in looks but she had a heart of gold. Harry deserved someone like that as much as it pained Allie to admit. She tried so hard to push her feeling down, pretend like they didn't exist, and so far it was working quite well. As far as she knew Harry had no clue about her crush. Allie prayed it would stay that way. He would never feel the same she thought to herself.

"No seriously. Have you told her yet?" Allie asked

"There's nothing to tell. It's not like she'd like me back anyways" I know that feeling she wanted to say. But instead she said "Oh shut up. You know you could have any girl you wanted"

'Not entirely true' He thought.

Just as they he was about to reply Cassandra came into her and Allie's shared bedroom. "Harry"

"Cassandra" Harry said back coldly as he stood up from beside Allie and slipped on his hoodie.

"I better get going before it gets too late and mom get's mad. I'll talk to you later" he says as he gives his best friend a quick hug "and stop worrying about tomorrow I got you" 

With that he gives a quick wave to Cassandra and heads off home. Allie collapses back on her bed feeling a blush rise in her checks. He always did have that affect on her since day one.

"Will you ever tell him how you feel? He must really be an idiot if he hasn't figured it out yet"

Allie rolled her eyes and tried to change the subject from her preteen love life. "Will you ever tell me what happened between you two? You never say more than two words to each other?" Allie said practically begging her sister to tell her.

"People drift apart, it's just apart of life. Now why did he say stop worrying about tomorrow? What's got you worried" Cassandra said, concerned that her sister hadn't talked to her if she was upset.

"Oh it's nothing I was just a little bit worried about friends and stuff but I'm all good now" Allie didn't exactly want to say 'Well Cassandra, I'm pretty scared that I'll spend my entire middle school and high school experience hiding behind you and Harry cause that's just the type of gal I am' That might not be great for Cassandra's heart.

"Okay then rest up. You've got a big day tomorrow"

 

 

The next day Allie sat nervously at their kitchen table. She kept tapping her foot as she was eating her breakfast eager to get out of the house.

Cassandra met her at the front door looking as beautiful as ever.

"C'mon kid. Lets go bus is here" and with that the two girls waved goodbye and boarded the bus. Cassandra immediately sat beside her friend Helena which took Allie by surprise. 'It's fine' she thought 'I'll just sit beside Harry when he gets on'

The bus stopped twice more before reaching the Bingham house. When he got on he searched for Allie, by the time he had spotted her sitting near the back of the bus one of the guys had pulled him down into the seat beside him. 'I'll just catch her on the way out' he thought

Allie was slightly annoyed. So much for 'I got you'. Maybe she was overreacting. When they stopped at the Eliot house she was grateful that Sam had spotted her and sat beside her.

When they reached the school Harry was waiting for her at the bottom of the steps. "Hey kid. You got here in one piece." he joked. Harry and Cassandra always called her kid. She usually hated it.

"I did. No thanks to you. Do you know where I'm supposed to go, I'm a little confused" She admitted.

"Yeah of course. You just go through the doors, down the hall and-" Harry was interrupted by Clarke. "Long time no see man! oh c'mere. I have fixed up this car over the summer and you have got to see it before dad drives off"

And with that he was dragged away. Allie was pretty annoyed once again. She turned and found Will LeClair. Will had a pretty rough life having been bounced around from foster home to foster home. They hasn't talked much over Summer but they were always pretty close in school. Maybe he would help her. 

"Hey Will. I'm a little confused can you give me some help getting to first class?"

"Of course I think were going the same way so I'll walk you"

Now there's the answer she was looking for. She looked back over her shoulder and saw Harry chatting to Kelly. To say she was mad was an understatement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter two. I know what you may be thinking. This seems pretty out of character for Harry. Just wanted to explain that I wanted to do a kind of backstory as to why Harry is why he is. It may seem a little boring right now but bear with me. Things are about to get real messy for our two teens of West ham. X stay tuned for updated. XX


	3. Chapter 3- Aged 12/13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW****** Anxiety/Panic attack mentioned

Allie wouldn't exactly say that her and Harry had drifted apart, not to the extent he and Cassandra had anyways. They just weren't as close as they once had been. Harry had been spending a lot more time with a group that Allie quickly identified as the popular kids. Allie felt invisible to him at school. He would give her the odd smile in the corridor but that was pretty much it.

At home he would act like everything was completely normal. He came by after school or football practice and the pair would talk about their days. He would still tease her and act like his usual self. The one Allie knew and loved. School was a different story. It pained Allie that he was acting this way but what could she do? She couldn't loose her best friend. Not with everything else going on in her life.

Cassandra had been back to the doctor and it was bad news. What they thought had been a small abnormality had actually been a pretty life threatening defect. Now if she got too stressed or didn't take her pills there was a strong possibility that she could die.

This thought played in Allies mind constantly. What would she do without her big sister? She didn't ever want to find out.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aged 15/16

A few years had now passed and Allie had started high school at West Ham High. She was sitting in her bedroom with Cassandra panicking the night before they went back.

"Allie you really need to breath, this isn't healthy" Cassandra said rubbing her sisters back.

"Yeah no shit Sherlock. I can't breath." Allie said gasping for air.

"Well what do you want me to do? How can I help?" Cassandra pleaded with her sister, thinking she knew the only answer but reluctant to do it.

"Call him" Allie knew that Cassandra wouldn't be able to talk her down without getting herself worried and that was the very last thing Allie wanted. Not after all the talking their parents did about keeping Cassandra's stress levels as low as possible i.e no unnecessary stress i.e not this...

"Your sure?" Allie gave her sister a pointed look that read 'just do it'

The only other person she wanted right now was Harry. The only problem was he was living a bit of a double life. He put on this act at school that the Pressman sisters could not stand, completely ignoring Allie. They still talked but it wasn't the same. All they talked about was gossip and who liked who. Still, he was perfectly equipped to deal with her being a nervous wreck having done it many times before. This time was different though. He was in for a shock

"Harry. I'm gonna need you to come over quickly." Cassandra said down the phone.

"Hang on-" Loud music could be heard in the background but was getting quieter.

"What do you want Cassandra. I'm kinda busy right now" Harry said annoyed that Cassandra had interrupted his chat with Kelly.

"You need to come over here now. Allie needs you. Remember her? Your so called best friend."

"Why would she need me now I'm-" Harry stopped mid sentence suddenly realising that it was the day before school and he should have known Allie would be a nervous wreck. "Shit I'm on my way"

Harry hung up his phone and went back into the senior that he had never met's house. "Kelly I'm really sorry but I have got to go. Something came up at home." Harry explained to Kelly while putting on his jacket. He was about to leave the house without another word and start walking to Allies when Kelly caught his arm. "Can't you just stay for a little while longer? I love spending time with you at these things" Kelly pouted up at him.

He contemplated which he'd rather do at that moment in time, stay at the amazing party with a bunch of seniors and the girl he had been crushing on forever or go back and try and talk Allie down even though he knew Cassandra would be able to do it just fine without him. 

"Okay fine but I can only stay another 30 minutes then I really have to go." Kelly cheered and let him to the back garden where Helena and Luke were sat. What Harry did not know was that Cassandra would not be able to do it without them. That night, Allie was worse than ever before.

"Okay Allie I'm being serious, Harry said he was on his way 30 minutes ago and I know you think you need him to talk you down, but I'm not kidding. Breath"

Cassandra and Allie were now sat on the upstairs bathroom floor, Allie feeling her chest getting tighter and tighter every time she tried to take a breath "Where. The. Hell. Is he?" Allie asked gasping for air. Just as the words left her mouth they heard a knock at the door. "Harry, come in, we haven't seen you in a while" Cassandra heard her mom say. She looked back at her sister who now seems to be totally zoned out trying to catch her breath.

"Sorry Mrs Pressman been kinda busy lately. Oh this is my friend Kelly by the way. Do you know where Allie is? The lights not on in her room" Harry said as Kelly stretched out her hand. "Nice to meet you Kelly. I think I saw her and Cassandra go into the-" Mrs Pressman was cut off by Cassandra running down the stairs.

"What the hell took you so long? And why the hell did you bring her here knowing the state Allie would be in" Cassandra said spitefully, whispering the last part so only Harry could hear.

"Chill out, I didn't take that long. And what do you mean the state she'd be in? All she needs is someone to let her vent to? Not that big of a deal" Harry said nonchalantly. "Go into the bathroom and look for yourself, then tell me it's no big deal" 

Harry rolled his eyes. 'So dramatic' He thought. He jogged up the stairs going into the bathroom. 'It is kind of strange she's in the bathroom' he thought so he decided it best if he knock first. "Allie? Can I come in? It's Harry" He got no response. He put his ear to the door and all he could hear was heavy breathing. 'shit, shit, shit'

He opened the door to find Allie curled up in the corned tears pouring from her eyes, gasping for air and physically shaking. The 15 year old boy suddenly got very scared. He had never seen Allie this bad in their whole 7 year friendship. Was this his fault? had she been getting more and more anxious and he hadn't noticed? He should have been there for her, like she had been there for him.

"Allie" he put a hand on her shoulder and she jumped. She looked back and he say relief mixed with anger in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, I got held up but I'm here now. I'm going to get a paper bag. I'll be right back okay" He said panicking not giving her a chance to answer before running down the stairs to be met with Cassandra and a pissed off looking Kelly.

"See why you should have come sooner? And what the hell are you doing down here. Why aren't you up there with her?" Cassandra shouted, confused as to why he was rummaging around in her kitchen drawers.

"Listen, Kelly you better head off I'm going to be here a while. I'll call you later" Harry said ignoring Cassandras question. Kelly nodded and left without a word.

"What the hell are you doing? Get back up there she can't breath" Cassandra screamed as soon as Kelly was out the door.

"Found it" Harry sighed in relief. Cassandra looked quizzically at him seething with anger. "Paper bag" He said and ran back up the stairs confident he could now help the youngest Pressman. 'Damn it why didn't I think of that' Cassandra scolded herself.

 

When Harry reached the bathroom again, Allie had gotten worse. "Do you want me to get you mom or are you still refusing to tell her what's been going on?" Harry said as he knelled down beside her. "No! She has enough-"

"To worry about yeah I know" Harry opened out the paper bag. "Take a few deep breaths into this" He handed it to her and she was shaking so much she could barely hold it. Enough was enough. Harry picked her up as gently as he could and placed her on his lap on the bathroom floor. He held the bag up to her mouth and watched it inflate and deflate. Stroking her hair seemed to always sooth her and this time was no different. Gradually her shaking stopped and her breathing returned to semi normal.

"Now are you going to tell me what the hell happened that made you this upset?" Harry said holding her close to his chest. 

"It's nothing really don't worry" "Bullshit" Harry retorted back. Allie was slightly taken aback.

"I'm sorry but it must have been something. Is something going on that I don't know about? Is someone at school giving you a hard time? Is everything okay with Cassandra?" He asked concern laced in his tone.

'Do I tell him he's the reason? Surely I can't. He came all the way here for me? He was 30 minutes late I must have brought him away from something' Allie thought. "You took awhile to get here so you mustn't have been home. I'm sorry I had to drag you away from where ever you were." She said partly trying to change the subject and partly because she wanted to know where he was.

"No don't be sorry. It was just some seniors party down the street. I would have come sooner but the Kelly started talking to me on the way out and I got caught up. She was here for a while but she's headed home"

Suddenly Allie felt angry and sad and so many more emotions all at once. This was it. She couldn't take being a back up, never his first choice. If she wanted to ignore him at school. He could ignore her altogether. She was done.

"Of fucking course. I'm sick of this Harry. I'm sick of being your back up plan when you have nothing else to do. I'm sick of you ignoring me at school. I'm sick of feeling like your embarrassed of me and I'm damn well sick of hearing about Kelly every time we talk." She slightly regretted that part but hoped he didn't notice. "Your seriously telling me I was sitting on my bathroom floor in hysterics because of your shit while you were out at a senior party? You're 15. Get over yourself and get your priorities straight. Until you do don't talk to me"

Allie knew if she met his eyes she would melt and take back everything that she had taken so long to build up the courage to say, so she didn't. At least she tried not to but he knew her too well. He was slightly hurt by her words but he knew they were true. He tilted her chin up so her eyes met his. "I'm so sorry. I've been an ass, I know but I wanna do better. For you I really wanna do better." He knew he was changing and he knew he didn't like it but he didn't know that others would notice his behavioural change but of course she did. She always did. And he knew he needed to do what ever he could to keep her around so he wouldn't loose himself. Little did he know she needed him just as much as he needed her.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. She melted as usual. 'so much for standing my ground. ' She hugged him back as she felt he was being sincere. "I'm so sorry I ignored you around my school friends. Hey, how about you come to the start of year party. It's at Clarke's place next weekend. Birthday treat?" He said knowing she was turning 16 on Saturday.

"You're sure your friends wont mind you bringing a freshman?" Allie said not wanting to embarrass him.

"Nah you'll be fine. I heard there's a couple other freshmen going. Besides it might help you feel better about tomorrow." he said reassuring her. She grinned up at him. This was all she wanted. Not to be ignored.

"I'd love that. Thank you, really it means a lot. You better get going, first day tomorrow. Thank you for coming round. I'm sorry I flipped out on you" 

"Anytime. And I really mean that Al. Call me anytime. Don't worry about tomorrow I got you" With that he headed out the door.

'I've heard that before'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone's enjoying so far :) Feedback always welcome <3


End file.
